gunsoficarusonline_defandomcom-20200214-history
Schiffsübersicht
Das Luftschiff ist die Hauptkampfeinheit in Guns of Icarus. Hintergrund Luftschiffe sind Maschinen die Propeller für den Antrieb, und einen Ballon mit einem Gasgemisch zum fliegen nutzen. Experimente mit Luftschiffen waren im 1. Weltkrieg auf ihren Höchststand, formen in der Guns of Icarus Welt aber das Hauptmittel für Transport, Handel und auch Krieg. In der Realität existieren Luftschiffe zwar noch, werden aber hauptsächlich für Werbung o.Ä. verwendet. Transport über Luft erfolgt hauptsächlich über Flugzeuge. Luftschifftypen Im Moment gibt es 6 verschiedene Luftschiffe die ihr in Guns of Icarus Online fliegen könnt: Junker Ein vielseitiges Schiff mit einem kleinen Unterdeck und 5 leichten Waffen: Je 2 am Oberdeck auf Steuer- und Backbordseite sowieo je 2 am Unterdeck, und einer leichten Waffe am Bug. Junker können sehr vielseitig ausgerüstet werden, sind aber langsam zu fliegen und zu manövrieren. Pyramidion Ein leicht zu erkennendes Schiff mit einem zugespitzten Ballon zum rammen. Pyramidions verfügen über 4 leichte Waffen, zwei an der Front und 2 auf der Backbordseite. Pyramidions fliegen schnell, drehen sich aber langsam und ihr Ballon ist im Vergleich mit anderen Schiffen schwach. Galleon Die Galleone ist im moment das größte spielbare Schiff in Guns of Icarus, mit 3 Decks und 5 verschiedenen Waffen; zwei schwere Waffen auf Back- und Steuerbordseite des untersten Decks, eine leichte Waffe am Heck und eine leichte Waffe auf der Steuerbordseite des Oberdecks. Galleonen stecken sehr viel Schaden ein, verfügen aber über keine Waffe am Bug und sind langsam in der Geschwindigkeit und beim manövrieren. Allerdings können sie mit ihren Breitseiten fürchterlichen Schaden anrichten. Squid Ein schnelles und leichtes Schiff, mit einem ungewöhnlichen Design weil sich das Steuer auf der Backbordseite befindet. Squids verfügen über leichte Waffen am Bug, Heck und Steuerbord. Squids haben wenig Rüstung und Lebenspunkte, sind aber extrem schnell und manövrierbar - vielleicht auch weil sie mit 4 Antrieben mehr haben als alle anderen Schiffe im Spiel. Goldfish Die Goldfisch ist ein mittelgroßes, vielseitiges Schiff und im Moment das einzgie Schiff das neben Galleone und Spire eine schwere Waffe ausrüsten kann, im Fall der Goldfish am Bug. Back- und Steuerbordseiten der Goldfisch verfügen zusätzlich über leichte Waffen. Schiffe des Goldfish Typs haben die zweithöchsten Lebenspunkte im Spiel, gleich nach der Galleone, was sie mit ihrer guten manövrierbarkeit und Geschwindigkeit zu einer beliebten Wahl macht. Allerdings haben sie keine sehr starke Rüstung. Spire Die Spire, früher auch als Tower bekannt ist ein mittleres, eher defensives Schiff mit drei Decks. Die Decks sind mit einer spiralförmigen Rampe und einer Leiter miteinander verbunden. Die Spire ist eher langsam, kann sich aber extrem schnell drehen. Das Steuer befindet sich zusammen mit zwei leichten Waffen auf dem höchsten Deck. Auf den unteren Decks sind außer dem Ballon die restlichen Schiffskomponenten, was es für einen einzelnen Ingenieur leicht macht das ganze Schiff repariert zu halten. Durch die Möglichkeit mit der leichten Waffe auf dem obersten Deck und der schweren Waffe auf dem untersten Deck auf das selbe Ziel zu feuern, der schnellen Drehung des Schiffes aber der schlechten Geschwindigkeit wird die Spire oft als Unterstützungsschiff eingesetzt. Ebenso verfügt die Spire über wenig Rüstung und Lebenspunkte. Icarus Die Icarus war das Schiff von Gabriel, dem Hauptcharakter von Guns of Icarus Online vorgänger Guns of Icarus. Allerdings ist sie noch nicht in Guns of Icarus Online aufgetaucht. Komponenten eines Luftschiffs Steuer/Helm Angezeigt über das Steuerrad-Icon, dient das Steuer am Schiff dazu selbiges zu kontrollieren. Dies kann immer nur ein Spieler machen und die meisten Pilotenausrüstungsgegenstände können auch nur benutzt werden, während man am Steuer steht. Das Steuer eines Luftschiffs kann nicht von anderen Schiffen zerstört werden. Waffenpositionen/Weapons Durch ein Kanonensymbol angezeigt, können Waffen am Schiff von sämtlichen Crewmitgliedern bedient werden. Im Moment gibt es zwei verschiedene Waffentypen: leichte und mittlere, und die Waffenpositionen auf den Schiffen erlauben immer nur einen Waffentyp. Wenn eine Waffe zerstört wird, kann man sie nicht benutzen bis sie wieder aufgebaut wurde. Antriebe/Engines Jedes Schiff verfügt über mindestens einen Schubantrieb, um vor- und zurück zu fliegen und zwei kleineren Manövrierantrieben die es dem Schiff erlauben sich zu drehen. Wenn ein Schubantrieb zerstört wird kann das Schiff also nicht mehr vor oder zurück fliegen, wenn die Manövrierantriebe zerstört werden kann das Schiff sich nicht mehr drehen. Die meisten Schiffe haben 1 Schubantrieb und 2 Manövrierantriebe, nur die Squid hat jeweils 2. Ballon/Balloon Angezeigt durch ein Zeppelinsymbol erlaubt der Ballon es einem Schiff in der Luft zu sein. Wenn der Ballon funktioniert, kann der Kapitän das Schiff höher oder niedriger steuern, wenn der Ballon zerstört wird wird das Schiff aber langsam sinken und kann nicht höher gezogen werden. Wird der Ballon nicht rechtzeitig repariert schlägt das Schiff am Boden auf und bekommt Hüllenschaden bis der Ballon repariert wird oder das Schiff zerstört. Hülle/Hull Durch ein Schiffsymbol markiert, zeigt die Hülle den Schaden den das Schiff bereits genommen hat an und ist Reperaturpunkt für den Hauptteil des Schiffes. Die Hülle teilt sich in 2 Teile auf: Der obere Teil ist die Rüstung des Schiffes, und der untere Teil zeigt die Lebenspunkte des Schiffes. Schaden der der Hülle zugefügt wird geht zuerst gegen die Rüstung bis diese zerstört wird, und erst dann werden die Lebenspunkte des Schiffes direkt angegriffen - bis Hülle und Rüstung wieder repariert sind. Die Lebenspunkte lassen sich allerdings nicht reparieren, nur die Rüstung. Das Dynabuff-Industries Kit des Engineers/Ingenieurs kann eventuell Lebenspunkte reparieren, bestätigung ausstehend. Geschichte in Guns of Icarus Vor dem Ende Im ersten Weltkrieg wurden Luftschiffe exzessiv genutzt und Flugzeuge wurden nie wirklich weiter entwickelt. Es wurden Luftschiffe gebaut die alles in den Schatten stellen das im Moment in Guns of Icarus Online bekannt ist, sogar größer als das massive Wrack auf der Karte "Battle on the Dunes". Diese technologischen Fortschritte sind aber verloren gegangen. Zeitalter des Staubs Die Luftschifftechnologie war größtenteils vergessen, die meisten Luftschiffe sehr klein und der Himmel voll von Piraten. Der Handel kam zum erliegen und viele sahen keine Chance mehr für die Welt. Gabriel und die Icarus Gabriel und die Icarus Irgendwie, entweder mit selbst gezeichneten Plänen oder durch die Bergung anderer Materialien hat ein Mann namens Gabriel es geschafft ein Luftschiff zu bauen. Das Spiel Guns of Icarus, der Vorgänger von Guns of Icarus Online erzählt diese Geschichte. Er fliegt zwischen verschiedenen Städten herum, löscht seine Ladung, handelt und motiviert andere das selbe zu tun. Am Ende des Spiels beschließt er auf eine letzte, finale Mission in den Teil der Welt zu gehen der am meisten von Piraten heimgesucht wird und kehrt nicht mehr zurück. Das Zeitalter der Lüfte Zusammen mit Gabriels Legende wurde auch die Luftschifftechnologie verbreitet. Zwar können die neuen Luftschiffe nicht mit den Giganten aus früheren Zeiten, oder der Icarus verglichen werden, aber sie haben trotzdem eine neue Ära des Handels eingeläutet. Und all die Dinge die Luftschiffe ermöglichen beginnen sich erst jetzt langsam zu entfalten.